


[fic] ‘Cause Really

by joudama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause really, I'm a psycho. Told you I'm a psycho. And this is going to be such funsies! </p><p>My dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fic] ‘Cause Really

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by "The Happy Song" by the Poets of the Fall, and really, if you listen to it, you'll completely understand why I heard this song and knew a Moriarty fic based on it HAD to be written.  Moral imperative, and all that. XD
> 
> Simple little lyrics, really, that suit Moriarty to a T: "You knew I am a psycho. I told you I'm a psycho. 'Cause really, I'm a psycho. Told you I'm a psycho."
> 
> Same as I originally figured with "Between a Good Man and a Great One," I thought this would be a full fic. But then I realized, no, this was a character study to go with the Sherlock one. Then it was easy.

Oh, now this is going to be _funsies_.

Just lookit you, all sure you're going to win. It's absolutely precious. You think you've got it all figured out, don't you? Oh, but Sherlock, you dear, funny man, you've forgotten one itsy, bitsy, teeeeeeeny little thing, haven't you? You're so clever, it's been soooooo much fun. Time of my life really; I never been even slightly as challenged by anyone before. But you made that ooooooone little mistake, and that's aaaaaaaaaaaaaall it takes.

Life would be so dull, after I win. No more challenge, just the tedious little ~fixing just so~ that's gotten so booooOOOOOOooooooring after having a _real_ challenge. Or closest I've ever had, or ever will.

No one will ever be as much fun to break as you're going to be, my boy. You and your odious little pet. 

Oh, yes, darling. Endgame, I win~. Either you _die_ and your little pet doctor will mewl and mewl and mewl till he puts a bullet in his own skull or _he_ dies, him and all the little pieces of your heart, but he's the main one, oh yes, should've _played_ a bit more with him when I had him, and you'll be a broken, broken little man, the heart burnt all out of you and no fun anymore anyway. You'll be just an empty little shell.

Or even better, you might finally turn into _me_ , once that heart is finally gone. Doubt it, though, but you're definitely going to break and you're going to suffer and you're going to die. Literally or figuratively, both are so wonderfully _exciting_ to contemplate.

Makes my nipples hard just thing about it. The _rush_ , you see. Don't flatter yourself too much.

All good things must come to an end, my dear. And all that matters in THIS game is who wins. Doesn't matter how~, sweeting.

Can't wait to see the look on your face

When I win I win I win I win I win I win 

With a _BA~ANG_!

:D


End file.
